Bonds
by CameoAmalthea
Summary: Set a few months after Exit Wounds,spoilers referencing that episode, you are warned. After picking up rift activity outside Cardiff, Jack, Ianto, and Gwen have a run in with an alien, leading to complications for the team, especially Ianto.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. The only natural light was that of the distant stars and the waning moon, which was partially obscured by clouds. Ianto had his gun drawn and a flashlight so he could see to aim. Not that it would be easy to get a clear shot; the area was heavily wooded, and over grown. Al this vegetation made it even more difficult to spot whatever it was they were looking for.

It might also have been helpful to know what they were looking for. All they knew is that the computers had picked up rift activity here, a bit farther out than usual, and very strong. Something had definitely come through. The question was what was it, and was it dangerous.

Ianto, along with Gwen and Jack had all headed out, and then spread out to search for it. It seemed wrong, just having the three of them; he still wasn't used to it. Not having Tosh there on com, keeping them up to date on any developments. Ianto found he even missed Owen's whining, it just wasn't the same. It had been months since they'd been lost, and Torchwood kept going, they all kept going.

Jack wouldn't let them give up or despair. He had been there for them both, for Gwen, and for Ianto. In turn Ianto had been there for Jack, so he didn't have to be the one shouldering it all alone. So he didn't have to be strong for them, so they could cry on each other's shoulders. They had each other, and that was good. Ianto didn't know what he would do if he had someone how lost Jack, but maybe it impossible to lose him, he always came back. Maybe that was part of the reason he had fallen in love with him, it was safe to love him, and he would never die.

A sound brought Ianto out from his thoughts, someone coming up behind him. He spun, to find it was only Gwen, he lowered his weapon.

"I haven't been able to find anything; the rift signals were strongest in this area, according to our calculations. So I thought I'd come give you a hand." She explained, "Sorry for startling you."

Apparently she hadn't understood what Jack meant by, we'll cover more ground if we spit up. Ianto nodded, "right, it's fine, just fine."

Gwen nodded, the moved off, shining her flashlight into the under growth. "I hear something," she said, Ianto heard it to, a strange rustling, followed by scratches, and some sort of chirping. She pushed her way through the bushes, and Ianto followed.

Gwen stopped, there lying on the ground, was what looked to be a very large egg. She lowered her gun, kneeling down to examine it. It was definitely alien in origin, no creature on earth laid. eggs like that. It was as big as water melon, similar is shape as well, through its color was a deep purple.

Ianto pulled up their leader on the com. "Jack, we've found something." He said, watching Gwen as she continued to examine the egg, he kept his gun trained on it. It might still be dangerous, after all. However, Gwen thought, despite the fact that it was clearly alien, there didn't seem to be any harm in touching it, so she picked it up. It wasn't that heavy, about ten pounds or so.

She wished there were better light to see by. Once they got back to the hub they could examine it properly. Suddenly it began to tremble, he could feel whatever it was moving inside.

She had half a mind to drop the thing and back away. Instead she turned to Ianto, holding the thing at arm's length, towards him. Suddenly it split open, revealing inside a new born alien creature. The creature looked fairly humanoid, except for the fact it was light blue in color, had pointed ears, its deep violet eyes were round and very large, and its fingers were rather like those of a tree frog. It was facing Ianto, and looked up at him wide eyed. He took a step forward, gun still level.

Still it didn't seem dangerous and alien or not, it still felt somewhat odd to be pointing a gun at a new born. However, for all he knew it was a new born man eating killer. Of course, he couldn't a clear shot anyway, not with Gwen holding it, he might hit her. So he put his gun back in its holster. "Just hold still, I'm going to grab it." Ianto told her.

He made to grab the thing, when it leapt forward, landing against his chest. He froze, afraid it was going to attack, but it didn't, it merely clung to him. The creature cooed softly, and nuzzled him, then began to sniff him. Gwen raised her gun, pointing at the creature.

"Gwen, I'd rather you not point a gun at me thanks," said Ianto, who was keeping very still.

It was at the moment Jack came bursting through the trees. "What is he was midsentence when he saw the thing which was currently clinging to Ianto. "My God,' he breathed, he didn't seem worried; he looked to Gwen, "put the gun down, it's alright."

"Jack, what is it?" asked Gwen.

"It's a baby Kogalha. Huh, I'd never thought I'd see one again, wow, she's a galaxy away from home." His voice was gentle, light.

"So it isn't dangerous then?" said Ianto, relieved, so it was ok to simply hold it. So he did just that, cradling the alien against him. It really was very cute, and it seemed, almost regardless of species, something about small, young things made you want to care for them, made them cute. The Kogalha cooed again, seeming very happy to be held, then continued to sniff.

Jack's eyes went to shards of egg shell which littered the ground. "She just hatched, Ianto, you were the first thing she saw?" He asked, seeming a bit alarmed by this.

"Yes, is that bad?" he asked. "And why exactly is it sniffing me?"

"Well, not bad, it's complicated. You see, Kogalha imprint, like ducks of geese." Said Jack, "its memorizing your scent, they imprint on sight, but learn recognize their parents by scent, touch, everything. They form a very strong bond to their parents."

"Wait, so it thinks I'm its mum?" asked Ianto, looking down at the thing, and wishing deeply he could simply set it down.

"Pretty much, and after they see you, there's no way to undo the imprinting, which is why this is complicated. The babies need to be with their parents constantly, if we leave her alone, she would die. She isn't just some animal either, Kogalha are sentient."

"So we have to take care of It." said Gwen, "same as we would a human baby."

"No, with a human baby we would take it to the police or to whoever is responsible for caring for looking after missing or abandoned children," said Ianto.

"Yes, except she isn't human, and we can't just send her back through the rift, there's no guarantee she will get back where she came from, or that someone would be there to take care of her. Not to mention that it would traumatize her if we take her away from Ianto."

"Why are you so sure she's a girl. How do you know that much about these things anyway?" asked Gwen.

"All Kogalha are born female, after they reach puberty they can change sex at will, if they want to. Alien biology." He shrugged, "and I know so much about them because I lived on Kogaln for a while, I dated a guy who was one. They're not things, their just a different race, a very intelligent race at that."

Ianto and Gwen both stared at Jack. There was so much they didn't know about him. All the places he'd been, the things he'd done.

"Sorry," said Gwen, "I didn't mean to be bigoted or anything. Right, so its an alien, who isn't a threat. So we're going to take care of it...I her I mean." she nodded, and moved closer to Ianto to get a better look at the baby. It was very cute, she reached out to touch it, but it drew back in fear, burying its head in Ianto's arms.

"You scared her," said Ianto, placing a hand on the baby's back, "its ok, it's ok," he said gently. Even if he wasn't thrilled to suddenly be in the role of mother, it just seemed natural to want to comfort her.

"Baby Kogalha, are very skittish," said Jack moving closer, "normally they only let their parents touch them for the first few months, then some relatives can, but normally they stick to their mum, which is exactly what she thinks Ianto is." Jack moved closer to Ianto, his movements were slow as he held his hand out to the baby. Not trying to touch her, just holding it there. She turned, hesitantly, and then sniffed his hand, before looking up at him. "Hey there little one," he cooed lovingly, she reached out for him, and Ianto handed the baby to him. She snuggled in his arms.

"Why did she go to you?" asked Gwen.

"Ianto's scent is all over me, so she thinks I'm her father." He smiled down at the little thing warmly, "don't worry little girl, we're going to take care of you." until they found some solution.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thank you to all who reviewed. Comments are like coffee and dark chocolate, they make happy and keep me going. So here's the latest chapter, I would LOVE it if I got some suggestions for baby names, because she needs a name. Also, any suggestions on what you'd like to see happen next, as well as any other comment or criticism, is welcome.

By the time they reached the hub the baby has been chirping hungrily for at least fifteen minutes straight. The sound was a very shrill cry, and very loud. Ianto had asked what it was doing if something was wrong, Gwen had asked if they could make it stop, while covering her ears. Jack explained that it was hungry. It was crying, babies do that when they're hungry. It didn't sound like an infant though, not a human infant.

This worried Jack, human beings were wired to respond to the sounds of babies crying. Most creatures that cared for their young evolved to respond to them in a nurturing way. However, people weren't wired to respond other species offspring. Well to some extent, anything young, a puppy, a kitten, a baby polar bear, would bring about some maternal or fraternal response, awing, and fawning over it. However, hearing these strange, alien cries, might not insight the same desire to nurture as the crying of a human baby, and the loud noise was certainly stress educing.

He worried his team wouldn't like that they were keeping it. As Jack drove he glanced at them. Ianto seemed concerned, and frightened in a, what am I supposed to do about this, sort of way. Gwen seemed annoyed, and was looking to him to tell her what they were going to do. Ianto had the idea of letting it suck on his finger like a pacifier, which didn't work well, he pulled his finger out with a yelp. "It bit me."

"You put your finger in her mouth." Jack pointed out, the sighed, "she isn't a mammal, so she doesn't nurse, baby humans will suck on your finer or pacifiers because they are designed to nurse. Kogalha mothers do produce milk, but they're kind of like montremes, no teats like mammals so the babies just lick at the milk, they can also eat pre chewed food." He said, explaining the basic biology that he had learned ages ago.

"So how are we going to feed her?" asked Ianto, "and what does she eat exactly?"

"We can probably feed her baby food, as for formula, ever fed a baby bird with a eye dropper? We'll do the same thing with turkey baster."

When they arrived at the hub, Jack gave orders, "Gwen, go to the store, we need supplies, a lot of supplies. Diapers, food, formula, the works, oh and get one of those baby carriers, you know the sling ones that you can strap to your front for Ianto. That will makes things easier than holding her constantly, though she can cling pretty well on her own, but it might be a bit safer, especially when she sleeps."

"Wait, so I'm a marsupial now. Jack, couldn't we just get a crib or something?" asked Ianto, "how long is this going to go on Jack? Am I on nanny duty until it grows up? And in case you didn't know, caring for babies isn't covered in Torchwood employee training manual. I don't know how to take care of a human child, how am I supposed to manage this?"

"The best you can," said Jack sternly, "because she bonded to you, you have to take care of her. I'll help with this, we'll all help with this, it's our duty."

"To care for alien babies?" asked Gwen, "Jack, what are we going to do, long term?"

"I don't know," said Jack honestly, "but if we don't take care of her she'll die. She's a sentient creature, just like a human child. If you found a human newborn all alone somewhere and just left it, it would be completely unconscionable, there's no difference. Outside of UNIT and a few other individuals and forces we're the only ones on this planet who know aliens exist, we're the only ones who can take care of her. Besides that, she bonded to Ianto. Ianto you're the only one who can do this. If she were separated from you at this age, even for a few days she would die. It would be just like leaving a baby alone and not touching it, even if you fed it, and took care of its physical needs, without touch they die. Kogalha need constant contact with their mother, and she thinks you're it. If you set her down for any extended time, she'll scream her head off, if you left her alone like that, she would die from the stress of it."

"What about you Jack, you know so much about this, couldn't you?" started Ianto, he didn't like this. He didn't want a child. He wasn't ready to have a child. Furthermore he kept his private life out of Torchwood. Yes, he and Jack were together, but that was private life, at work, Jack was the boss, they never touched. They flirted, and engaged with each other as a couple only in rare moments when they were alone. Now, he was suddenly raising a child, with Jack apparently. That was family life, that was private life and this baby was apparently Torchwood's concern, his Torchwood duty.

Jack sighed, "I wish she had seen me first, imprinted on me, because you're right, I do know more, and I'm more willing to take this on. Since she thinks I'm her father I can take her a few hours maybe, but she needs you. Kogalha cling to their mothers constantly, they never leave their side, and the father's primarily just provide care for the mother and infant. So I can't take her off your hands and care for her, you're going to have to be there for her twenty four hours a day. I know that this is a lot, and you didn't ask for this, but it's something we have to do." Jack looked to Gwen, "Gwen, would you get the supplies please, we kind of need to feed her now."

Gwen nodded, heading for the car. Jack headed into the hub, heading down, followed by Ianto.

"I'm not a mother," he said, looking down at the baby who continued to chirp. "Jack, I can't do this. She's crying now, and I can't make her stop, and how long is this going to be for? I can't do this. I can't."

Jack headed for the mini fridge, taking out a banana, and then he grabbed a small plate and spoon, proceeding to mash it up. "Ianto," he said gently, "we'll just deal with this, one day at a time." He pulled up a chair and sat down, "Here hand me the baby."

Ianto complied, and Jack cradled the tiny blue alien in his arms, and began to feed her the bananas, putting the tip of the spoon to her mouth and using his fingers to help push it in. She was hungry, and ate without a fuss.

Ianto couldn't help but smile watching Jack feed her. He was so gentle, so caring. Ianto had never really considered Jack as a parent; he had never considered himself as a parent, not since Lisa anyway. After canary Warf he'd pretty much decided that Torchwood and family we mutually exclusive. How can you raise a baby when you have to save the world, when you could die at any time, it wasn't as though many Torchwood employees reached retirement age. Ianto had no dreams of eventually settling down or raising kids. It had annoyed him, to some extent, that Jack was so enthusiastic about the baby. Did he want to play mummy and daddy? Did he think that they could just act like a normal couple, that there wasn't a constant danger that their lives could end at any moment?

Well maybe not Jack's. But, what happened a few months ago, loosing Tosh and Owen. It was Canary Warf all over again. They could all die at any minute. Jack knew this, Jack knew he could lose Ianto, he had to. So why was he so thrilled at raising a baby with him? This wasn't the time, or place for that.

Now though, Ianto understood that it had nothing to do with him, or 'them' as a couple. It was just about her, the baby. She needed to be cared for, and Jack was more than willing. "Are you sure it's safe to feed her that?" asked Ianto, concerned. "she's a different species, what's fine for us might be toxic to her. Then there are allergies."

Jack smiled, "see you'll make a fine parent," he teased lightly, relieved that Ianto had gotten over his initial shock, fear, and stress slightly. Jack knew Ianto was a deeply caring emotional person, just like Gwen, and he knew that they both would be able to handle, because this was a Torchwood responsibility. "Don't worry though, she's omnivorous, and her kind has a pretty solid constitution, can eat basically anything, so I think she'll be alright on a human diet. I'd like to run a blood test, to see about allergies. We need to get a medic, we need more staff period, especially now. The baby is going to need you, and take up most of your time, can't exactly put you on field duty with a baby strapped to you."

"So you're putting me on maternity leave?" he asked.

"I've giving you a new assignment, and she's it."

"Great, promoted from tea boy to nanny boy."

"You know you're more than that, and you know I'm not trying to force this on you."

"I know, there's just no other way. I understand, but it scares me. Look at her, she's so small, so helpless, I want to take care of her. I just don't, it's like suddenly I'm a parent, and a mom? I feel like I'm suddenly playing house wife. Take care of the baby, that's all you do."

"You know it isn't like that." He said gently, "I'm not going to tell you get back in the kitchen and make me a sandwich. It isn't about us as a couple either, you know we're separate from work; you've made it clear from the beginning. At work, I'm your boss…"

"and I'm essentially your man servant." said Ianto, laughing slightly, "well I guess I asked to be a butler."

"Yeah, but don't forget, you're also most competent field operative, not to mention your other skills, organization, hacking, that memory. You get the employee of the month gold star. But outside of work, us…"

"Its separate." said Ianto, when they were together; he wasn't an employee having an affair with the boss. That sort of relationship wouldn't be healthy, because there would be an imbalance of power. In their relationship, they were just boyfriends, equals, in fact Ianto was the one who called the shots in the relationship, if any of the two had more power in their relationship it was him. It was completely different and separate dynamic than their working relationship. "but, this, her. She's going to affect both our working and private lives. As a Torchwood employee, you're charging me with her care, and I accept. As your boyfriend, I suddenly have a baby to take care of."

"and I'll help you. As a member of Torchwood, its my responsibility to take care of her as well, as your leader, it was my decision that we have to care for her. As your boyfriend, we'll do this together."

The baby finished eating, and turned towards Ianto, raising its arms towards him, as if to say, pick me up, help me, mummy. Ianto came forward, taking the baby from Jack, and leaning in to give him a quick kiss on lips.


End file.
